


5 times brittany didn't bring snacks and 1 time she did

by backitup_baby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/pseuds/backitup_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana are Crazy, Brittany is forever the voice of reason, and Finn likes baby animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times brittany didn't bring snacks and 1 time she did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderinghope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/gifts), [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/gifts).



> This is somewhat canon-compliant throughout S1 and half of S2 and was written before Silly Love Songs.

1.)

Brittany is 5 and walking through the door of her aftercare program to wait for her daddy to pick her up after he gets done at work. It's her first day and there are already a bunch of kids there playing on the carpet. All the toys look like fun but she's had an idea in her head all day of a huge purple flower with red leaves and if she doesn't draw it with some crayon she thinks she might explode. 

She sits down at a table with a big sheet of white paper and a 64-box of crayons, humming happily to herself as she picks out just the right shade of purple for her art. She swings her legs absentmindedly, drawing, and her free hand finds its way up into her hair to twirl one of her pigtails. 

"What are you doing?" says a girl suddenly, blonde just like her. Brittany lifts her head up, startled. No one had been at her table when she sat down. 

"Drawing," Brittany says, because isn't it obvious?

"Duh," says another girl currently in the process of sitting down next to the first girl. This one has dark hair with a bow in it. "What else could she be doing?"

"I was just wondering 'cause it doesn't look like any drawings I've ever seen," the other blonde says, setting a brown paper bag on the table in between her and her friend.

"It's called cubism," Brittany says, drawing out the 's' in the word. "My daddy shows me all these paintings with shapes and they're funny to look at. I think they're cool." The other girls trade looks. "Like this triangle? This triangle is the flower! And then this triangle is going to be the sun and..." She trails off, then, staring at the bagel that just emerged from the brown bag. 

"Snack time," the dark haired girl says, like she's the one who decided what time it was instead of the lady with short blonde hair and a tracksuit on, watching everyone with a whistle in her mouth. "'Cept Quinneroo is hogging the bagel when we're supposed to be each having one of the sides!!"

Brittany looks back and forth between the one girl and the kangaroo and frowns. "My daddy didn't tell me we were supposed to bring our own snacks."

Quinn furrows her brow at Santana, looking a little embarrassed, before turning her gaze onto Brittany, looking at her speculatively. "You can have our chips if you want."

"Really?" Brittany waits for a few moments just to make sure. "Thanks!"

\--

2.)

Brittany is 14 and at a sleepover at Santana's house. Quinn is there, too, talking about how Finn Hudson kissed her on the cheek after the 8th grade dance and then asked her if he could kiss her for real and how she had told him that she was not that kind of girl!!! Santana rolls her eyes and says, "Except you totally kissed Puck during spin the bottle last week."

Quinn wastes no time in backhanding Santana accross the shoulder, hard. "That was a dare and I don't back down from anything," she says, very primly somehow despite the current topic of conversation. "I actually like Finn and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"But I'm pretty sure he was there when you kissed Puck," Brittany chimes in. She steels herself in anticipation of Quinn's hitting her but the blow never comes.

"You're right," Quinn says, and Brittany isn't sure how it hadn't occurred to her friend but she's not about to ask questions right now. Quinn's face is falling rapidly. "He totally thinks I'm a slut, doesn't he. Doesn't he."

"Oh my God," Santana says, getting up and walking out of the room.

Quinn and Brittany make eye contact for a moment. "Drama queen," Quinn says, which Brittany thinks is a little rich seeing as how she's in the middle of an anxiety attack. She says nothing in response.

Santana's back after a few minutes with a bottle of something pink. "Calm down and drink this, it'll make you feel better," she says, handing it to Quinn.

"What is this?" Quinn turns the bottle around in her hand and her eyes get wide. "Santana," she hisses. "This is a wine cooler. We are underage."

"I know how old I am," Santana says smugly, raising her eyebrows a little. "It's a dare and I thought you said you don't back down from anything. Come on, we can share it."

Brittany shakes her head a little, pretty sure the look on Quinn's face is mirrored on her own. "S, I don't know about this."

Santana looks between the two blondes and an uncharacteristically serious look appears on her face. "Come on. I mean, it's okay if you guys don't want to and stuff. But like... we have cheer in a few months and you know we're going to have to go to the first party of the year when they make all the freshmen drink. Quinn's sister told us all about it, remember? And if we go to that without having had anything to drink like, ever like in our lives we'll all puke and everyone will know we're weak. And we don't want to be weak, not during the first week of high school. That is how we will be known there for the rest of our existence--"

"Oh my God, will you shut up?" Quinn says, unscrewing the wine cooler with one hand and crossing herself with the other.

"Okay," Santana says, a self-satisfied smirk appearing immediately on her face. "Just think of it like snacks."

Brittany nods, telling herself this is a good idea because Santana's right, she doesn't want to be weak. "Just snacks."

\--

3.)

Brittany is 15 and she's on a field trip for her Biology class. Finn is the only other friend she has in the group so they're walking around the zoo together trying to find all of the animals for their classification worksheet. She's about to ask a nice looking lady where the turtles are when all of a sudden Finn tugs on her arm and points ahead at a sign that says, in big letters, "Petting Zoo."

"We're going," Brittany says, very seriously, looking up at Finn. 

"I know," Finn says in response, though both of them are frozen in place, too excited at the prospect.

Once they eventually make their way over to the petting zoo, Brittany makes a beeline for the baby goats. "Hi little friends," she coos, scratching a grey one on the top of its head. "I want to take you home with me and you can live in my bathtub."

Finn glances over at her from where he's standing with a baby chick in his hands. "Why a bathtub?"

"He'd eat everything if I put him in my room," Brittany says, her voice still high. "Right?"

Finn thinks about this for a second, then nods. "Or you could put him in the garage! Except during the winter that'd suck..."

Brittany considers picking the goat up, surreptitiously, just to see how heavy he is. She places her hands on either side of its body and begins to lift, just a few inches. "Oh, you are super cute," she says, pouting a little at the thought of having to leave the animals at the end of the field trip. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you any snackies."

\--

4.) 

Brittany is 16 and on a double date with Puck, Santana, and Artie. They're at Breadstix and Santana has probably fit about twenty in her purse, which is like, really impressive. But it's totally not cool because Brittany has only had two. "Stop it, S," she whispers under her breath. "Leave some for us right now."

"You know I'll share them with you later," Santana responds, rolling her eyes slightly before turning her attention back to Puck. "Tell us what you said, baby." 

Brittany frowns at this and kicks Santana under the table, then pretends it was an accident. She's barely listening to Puck at first, still annoyed that Santana is still pretending to be all over him when she knows, better than anyone, that Santana's actually really really gay. Well, as gay as you could be while still sometimes liking guys too. But then Puck starts talking about how guys were beating him up and taking his waffles and she can't help but feel bad for him. Jail sounds like a really nasty place.

"Next time you go to jail, Puck," she hears herself saying, very solemnly, "I'll bring you waffles."

\--

5.) 

Brittany is 16 and really confused. It's Valentine's Day and she's been excited all morning because she made Artie peppermint brownies so when she kisses him his mouth tastes like a York peppermint patty. Her good mood disappeared rapidly, though, once she saw Quinn and Santana yelling at each other in the hallway.

"Stop the violence," she says, then repeats it a little louder as she makes her way over to her two best friends and stands directly in the middle of them.

"Thanks, Brittany," Quinn says, a murderous look on her face, before trying to lean sideways to glare at Santana again.

"I didn't fucking do anything," Santana says, apparently ignoring Brittany for the time being. "It's not my fault you got dumped on Valentine's Day, which is a made up holiday, plus you know I'd say when I did something and I didn't do anything so get off my back and stop pretending like it's the second coming of Jesus--"

"Don't take His name in vain," Quinn practically howls, and it takes all of Brittany's strength to hold Quinn in place after she throws her body in her way. The box of brownies drops to the floor and all of a sudden Brittany doesn't care about Quinn and Santana's stupid fight anymore. Now she's really upset.

"Valentine's Day is a day of love and affection," she tells them both, loudly, though she's not sure if the effect is still there when she's still crouching on the ground trying to pick up the box of brownies she made for Artie. "So I'm sorry you got dumped, Quinn, but Santana still tells me everything even though we aren't doing it anymore and she didn't hook up with Sam. If he broke up with you it probably wasn't meant to be anyway so you should be glad it's over instead of wasting your time. And Santana, you know how Quinn feels about Jesus so you brought all of that anger onto yourself. And I was going to ask you guys if you wanted some brownies because I made extra ones for my best friends but you're both so stupid and you can't get any brownies until lunchtime. So no snacks for you. And by the way, Quinn had a sex dream about you last December. She told me so. After we all went to go see Black Swan. So maybe that's why she's always so mad at you." 

\--

6.)

Brittany is 16 and standing up, the box of brownies back in her arms, and walking away towards Artie's locker. He's wearing a very bright red sweater with a heart pattern all over the sleeves. Brittany thinks he looks awesome. "Hi, baby," she says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He grins up at her and reaches behind him, into the front pocket of his backpack, and pulls out a brochure for the modern art museum in Columbus. "They're having a cubism exhibit this weekend! I got tickets for Valentine's Day." He tilts his head a little, looking up at her hopefully. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I do!" She smiles brilliantly at him and leans down again for another kiss, this time on the mouth. "I brought you snacks. Roll me to English?" 

"You mean in addition to that kiss?" he remarks, still grinning as he takes the box from her and puts it into his backpack before closing his locker. "Thank you." 

They start heading on their way towards the English classroom. Brittany isn't at all surprised to see Quinn and Santana still where she left them, except this time they both look completely stunned and are having a very quiet, serious conversation.

"What's with them?" Artie asks, glancing over his shoulder at his girlfriend's friends once they've passed by.

"Oh, you know," Brittany says, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure they're gay."


End file.
